This disclosure relates generally to device workflow, and more particularly to a design of a method configured to aid in enhancing device workflow.
As will be appreciated, machines and/or other equipment, such as those found in the medical domain, for example, often get complex and confusing to use. Despite intense training and experience, there are times when the best skilled operators are unable to decide on the next steps to be taken during operation, utilization and/or assembly of a machine or equipment. Faulty operations may lead to loss of productivity, and thereby resulting in inevitable financial and/or regulatory consequences.
Currently available techniques typically address the problem of handling complex devices or machines via classroom training, on-the-job training, and/or mentoring. Static labeling of device components has also been employed to address the problems that arise when dealing with complex machines. Moreover, a new user may also approach an experienced user for expert advice when working with complex machines. However, use of the currently available techniques disadvantageously leads to loss of productivity and down time of the machines, thereby diminishing effectiveness of workflows.
It may therefore be desirable to develop a design of a system and a method configured to dynamically provide feedback to a user operating the machines or equipment. More particularly, it may be desirable to develop a system configured to proactively and/or reactively offer advisory prompts to the user based upon a sequence of operations performed by components in the machines.